A Date Between Titans
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: It's finally happened! Beast Boy asked Raven on a date, and - you won't believe it - she said YES! But let's face it. A date between Titans will not be normal. Hilarious, but not normal. BB/Rae obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, all BB/Rae fans want to know how it got started, right? Well, this is my version of how it all happened. But we might as well face it. A date between Titans will not be normal. *sly smile* It wouldn't be fun if it was normal though. **

_I do not own Teen Titans. I never did, and I never will. _

Chapter One: Why not?

"Beast Boy? You've been standing outside my door for half an hour. I was waiting for you to say something, but it's been thirty minutes, and you still haven't done anything. You're just...staring."

Beast Boy just about jumped out of his green skin. Yes, he had been standing right outside Raven's door for half an hour, but he hadn't realized she _knew_. How could she have known? Wait, wasn't she a -?

"I'm an empath, Beast Boy. I can sense people's emotions. While I was trying to read, I recieved a sudden burst of anxiety. That was you."

Oh. He felt like an idiot. He knew she was an empath...he just didn't think about it. No! He had planned so carefully, and yet he still managed to mess it up. But he still had a chance. He just needed to play it cool.

The door Beast Boy had been staring at for the past thirty minutes suddenly swooshed open. A very irritated Raven took its place.

"Beast Boy, I know your tiny mind can't take much, but can you at least speak?"

He had blown it. And he knew it.

Beast Boy tried to look her in the eye but had to return his gaze to his shoes. "I'm sorry. I was just...checking your door for termites! Yeah, that's it! And it looks like your door is clean, so I guess I'll be going now, so bye!"

He was down the hall before Raven could even think of a snappy sarcastic remark. She shook her head and went back in her room. Beast Boy was a mystery to her. That much was certain.

Beast Boy was now in his room where he planned his next attack. His first plan was a total complete waste. He was going to have to think of something different. He had to; he just had to. He would -.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Oh, no. Beast Boy knew from the faint sent of violet that it was her. He summed up what dignity he had and went to his door.

"Hi Raven. What's up?" Play it cool, Beast Boy. Just play it cool.

Raven looked at her green teammate and sighed. "Your anxiety has increased tenfold. Do you want to talk about something? Let's face it. Your 'termite' excuse was pathetic. Worse than usual."

Beast Boy gave a shy smile. Now or never. "It's just...willyougooutwithme?"

Raven's features twisted in confusion. "Can you repeat that? In English?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me? Please?"

Raven's eyes widened. Now she was truly in shock. Something in Beast Boy's room exploded, but neither noticed.

"You want to go out with...me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why would you want to go out with me? I'm creepy."

"Raven, your a great teammate and an even better friend. You're not creepy; you're just different. You're unique."

Raven turned her head. She couldn't take this. The last time she had trusted a man, she had gotten hurt and used. But who was it that comforted her after that happened? The changeling in front of her. But still...her powers! They couldn't take any kind of affection - yes, they did...with Malchior. But she didn't even like Beast Boy. Well, that wasn't true. She found the young hero annoying, but she did enjoy his company when he was serious.

Raven was running out of excuses.

"Beast Boy, I - I don't think I could..."

Beast Boy took a tentative step forward. "Raven, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. It's just that I want to get to know you better. You don't have to think of it like a date. Think of it like a time for us to become better friends. Besides, there's this really awesome vegitarian place I want to try out. And I know how much you love tofu."

Raven looked at the green changeling and suppressed a smile. "I draw the line at tofu, but I guess I could...but we can't tell the others. I swear that I will send you to another dimension if you dare tell anyone about this."

Beast Boy pouted. "Aww, but how am I going to prove to Cy that I can get a date?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said I didn't have to think of this as a date."

Beast Boy blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, it's not a date. So...later tonight?"

Raven took a deep breath as if preparing for a huge dive. In a way she was. "Yes."

If only Raven wasn't too distracted by the new upcoming to realize the sudden spike of excitement coming from a certain half robot that was just down the hall. Cyborg gave a silent evil chuckle. "It's about time. I can't wait 'till Rob finds out..."

**Yeah, this chapter didn't have much humor. I promise the next chapter will be a lot more humorous. I promise! But until then...**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you! I really appreciate it, and it encourages me to do more. Yaaayy!**

**Raven: Because we all know WindBlown needs all the encouragement she can get. **

**Me: Hey, I won't deny that. ^_^**

**Raven: Well, at least, you accept it. **

**Me: That's right!**

**Okay, I'm done. ^_^**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Just hand me a tissue and read on. _

Chapter Two: Preparing for a...Not Date

Raven regretted ever agreeing to this...not date with Beast Boy. It wasn't that she dreaded spending time with the changeling himself. She felt she could handle that as long as he was serious. And if he got out of hand, she could always send him to some desolate desert. It was the problem she was facing presently that made her want to cancel.

She didn't know what to wear.

Raven hated the way she sounded like such a conceited average teenage girl, but she did have a problem. She wanted to dress normaly, so she wouldn't be recognized and have her face all over the news, but she only owned her uniforms. Raven needed - as much as she hated to admit it - to take a trip to the mall.

Raven invlolutarily shuddered as she went to go get Starfire.

**BB/Rae**

Where Raven was worrying over her wardrobe situation, Beast Boy was jumping off the walls...literally. Beast Boy excitedly did the cabbage patch and bounced off the walls of his room as a monkey.

He was so happy! He had a date with Raven! A date! With Raven! What lucky guy could ever say that?

He had had a crush on Raven ever since Tokyo. It was just something about her. She was so reliable. Wether to catch him when he fell in battle or to comfort him when he felt down, Raven was there. Always there.

But he had to calm down now. He had to do this right. Beast Boy quickly checked his clock. 11:46 a.m. He had several hours, but he would need every one of them. Beast Boy turned into a green raven, just because he felt like it, and took to the skies.

He had things to do.

**BB/Rae**

Raven sighed and whispered her mantra. She was really starting to regret bringing Starfire on her expedition to the mall. The two young superheroes were walking across the parking lot to the Jump City Mall. Raven had teleported them, but now that they were on solid ground Starfire had not stopped talking.

"I am so overjoyed that you have decided to join me to the great mall of shopping, Raven! It pleases me ever so greatly that you wish to find other articles of clothing besides those that are your uniform of combat. I have located many unique ornaments that are not found on my planet..."

Raven silently rubbed her temple and suppressed the urge to strangle the Tameranean princess. She just needed a simple outfit to go on her...not date with Beast Boy, and then she could leave.

But at the moment, Raven was fighting against her teammates chatter, the constant emotion of the crowd around her, and the prominent headache that was coming on swiftly. It was going to be a long hour.

"Starfire," Raven said stiffly. "Could you please show me a simple store? A store that I would like?"

Starfire giggled gleefully and pulled Raven's arm to what Raven hoped was a store she could live with.

Raven shouldn't have even hoped.

"Starfire?" Raven said, her voice shaking with barely controlled anger. "I don't think I would find anything in Pink and Fluffy. Let's go to that store over there." Raven pointed to what looked like a simple sophisticated store.

Starfire pouted the slightest bit but followed Raven to Midnight's Grace.

**BB/Rae**

Cyborg giggled. Yes, he giggled. Despite the fact that a teenage boy shouldn't under any circumstances giggle, he did. And it was quite disturbing.

Robin looked at the other end of the couch where his robotic friend was sitting. "Is something wrong Cyborg?"

An evil smile twisted Cyborg's features. "No, nothing's wrong. What gave you that idea?"

Robin closed the book, Obsessive Law Inforcement and You, and looked his friend strait in the eye. "Okay, spill."

Cyborg tried to keep a poker face but failed miserably. "Man, you won't believe what I heard. Beast Boy and Raven are going out on a date!"

Robin gave Cyborg a skeptical look. "Cy, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Raven would kill you if she heard you saying that."

"I'm serious! I saw it with my own eye! Here! I'll prove it."

Cyborg activated his memory files in the screen built into his arm. He went back to early morning and showed Robin exactly what was going on in the Tower.

"I can't believe it."

"I told you, Man! BB and Rae are going out to that new hippy place in the city. And you know what I'm thinking, Rob?"

A wicked grin rose on Robin's face. "Cy, Raven will kill us if we do this, and we really shouldn't..."

Cyborg smiled what can only be described as an evil smile. "Not if we don't get caught."

**So things are getting set up for this wonderful date that we are all looking forward to. *evil grin* I am so bad. I almost feel guilty. Emphasis on 'almost'. **

**But until the interesting stuff happens...**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this will be fun. I plan on enjoying myself a lot in this one. Bwahahaha!**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Wipe your tears off the computer screen._

Chapter Three:

Robin called Starfire on her Communicator. He had very little time before his very unusual mission, and he wanted to get a headstart. "Starfire, come in."

The screen crackled until it cleared to show a clear picture of the Tameranean heroine. "I am here, Robin. What trouble is there?"

"There's no trouble, Star, but I need to know where you are."

"I am located at the mall of shopping. Raven wished to find a set of normal garments. I am so pleased that she agreed to some 'girl time'!"

Robin carefully controlled his facial expressions. He knew why Raven had a sudden interest in going clothes shopping. She had a date. "That's great, Star. The special mission I need you to do involves the mall."

Confusion showed on the teenage girl's face. Robin couldn't help but think she looked extremely cute like that. "I do not understand, Friend. What 'special mission' do you require?" The confusion changed to suspicion.

Robin finally allowed a small smile (more like a smirk) rise on his face. "Star, you won't believe this but..."

**BB/Rae**

Raven was finally satisfied with an outfit. It was simple just the was she liked things. A soft midnight blue skirt swished at her knees with matching high heels. She wore a plain black short sleeved shirt that showed off her figure nicely. Raven bit her lip and put on a pair of black slacks under her skirt.

There. Now she felt she was ready. She took off her new clothes and put her uniform back on.

Suddenly a squeal that could have been heard from China sounded through out the mall. Raven groaned and muttered a single word. "Starfire."

Raven quickly paid for her purchases and went to find what could make her friend squeal at that impossible octave. She soon found the red haired beauty floating around the fountain in the center of the mall. A small crowd had gathered to view the spectacle. Some were actually taking pictures.

Starfire finally noticed Raven and practically tackled her in a humugous bear hug. Poor Raven.

"Star-fire. Can't. Breathe!"

Starfire quickly let go, but she didn't even try to take that grin off her face. It literally went from ear to ear.

"Starfire, what happened?" she said impatiently.

"Oh, Raven! Robin just gave me the most wonderful news! He told me -" Starfire suddenly paused. Robin had specifically told her to keep the plans a secret from Raven and Beast Boy. "Robin just told me Silkie has...spoken! Yes, he has learned a new word! Is this not wonderful?"

Raven stared at the Tameranean princess for several minutes before finally deciding that she didn't want to pursue this. At all.

"Okay then. Let's go back to the Tower, Starfire."

Starfire shook her head. "I have many things I still must do here. Perhaps you could go back to the Tower, our home."

Raven shrugged. "Suit yourself. See you at the Tower."

As Raven's black aura flickered from sight along with Raven herself, Starfire smiled to herself. A smile that could only be described as an evil smile.

**BB/Rae**

Cyborg was just putting the finishing touches on his homemade tiny listening devices when Robin walked through the Common Room door. "Did you tell Star her part of the plan?"

Robin rubbed his ears. "WHAT? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

Cyborg looked at his friend questioningly. "YEAH. DID YOU TELL STAR HER PART OF THE PLAN?"

Robin nodded. "YEAH. AND I STILL CAN'T HEAR RIGHT AFTER SHE HEARD."

Cyborg chuckled to himself. That girl did have some pipes.

Suddenly Raven appeared in her black aura with some shopping bags. That was a sight Cyborg never thought he would see.

"Hello Cyborg, Robin."

"Hey, Rae."

"WHAT?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I GUESS YOU HEARD STARFIRE'S YELL. SHE WAS VERY HAPPY TO HEAR SILKIE'S NEW ABILITY TO SPEAK. Too happy if you ask me."

Robin nodded and chose to accept Starfire's excuse about Silkie without question. "YEAH. HOW COULD YOU TELL?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that you can't hear."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"NOTHING."

Cy couldn't help but smile. It was just too funny.

**BB/Rae**

Beast Boy walked through the shop and tried to get his slow frozen brain to work. He had the chance of a lifetime, and he was going to blow it! No! He couldn't blow this. It meant too much to him.

A young pretty woman that worked at the store walked up to him. "Let me guess. You're about to go on your first date, and you have no idea what to do."

Beast Boy blushed making him look like some sort of Christmas elf. "How could you tell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lucky guess. Look, since I'm a nice girl and it's obvious you need help, I'll help get things together for you."

Beast Boy felt like kissing her feet. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now you should definately buy her roses."

"Roses?"

She nodded in a very sophisticated manner. "Of course. And you should probably take her to a romantic movie."

"Romantic?" His voice came out as a squeak.

"And you are planning on wearing a tie, right?"

"Tie?"

**Haha. Am I the only one who's amused? Yeah, I probably am. But at least I'm not ashamed to laugh at my own jokes. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Summer is here, and you guys can expect more updates. :D Cheer with me! Yaaayy!**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Grab your pitchfork and torch and we'll go form a mob. _

Chapter Four: Radioactive Carmel

Beast Boy ambled aimlessly around the store. He finally stopped at a shelf full of various pairs of shorts. He looked down at the 'petite' and 'jumbo' sizes and suddenly began to bang his head against the hard wooden shelf.

The cashier lady who was named Beth looked down at the green boy with a look that was between pity and disgust. "Kid, you have problems."

Beast Boy looked up from his moment of break down. "Robin is going to kill me."

A smirk graced Beth's face. "Your leader? And why would he kill you? Wouldn't that be against some kind of superhero law?"

Beast Boy looked at her with a blank face and glazed over eyes. "I just looked at the bill I put on the Titans' acount. You will soon hear about the notorious Beast Boy getting accidently pushed off a bridge and into a lake full of man eating radioactive crocodiles."

"Why radioactive?"

"Cuz it makes stuff glow. And glowy stuff is cool."

Beth rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Look, you are going to have an awesome date. Everything's been arranged (with my help) and your girlfriend will have a great time and be absolutely awed. Bird Boy will be jealous."

The cashier suddenly raised her eyebrows. "By the way, who is the gal going on this date with you?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his daze. He couldn't tell anyone about his date. One whispered word could send a mob of reporters down on them.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," Beth said as if guessing what he was thinking. "Besides, you so owe me."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Alright, I'm going out with...Raven. But you can't tell anyone!"

But his last words were wasted.

Beth had passed out right after she heard 'Raven'.

**BB/Rae**

Starfire had finally returned from the mall of shopping. Cyborg threw down his video game controller and jumped up off the couch and went to meet her as she walked through the Common Room doors.

"You get the stuff, Star?"

Starfire grinned. "Yes, I have retrieved all of the supplies we will need."

Cyborg rubbed his robotic hands together maliciously. "Way to go! This is gonna be great..."

Robin finally made his way over to the scheming Titans. He would have come earlier, but he had been hiding out behind the counter where the others couldn't see him. Almost no one knew of Robin's obsession with carmel candies, and he planned to keep it that way. He had just found a box of the little candies, and well...

"What all did you get, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I have gotten the disguises and the little packages of smoke known as 'cherry bombs' though they are not edible and...Robin? I believe there is something on your face."

"What?" Robin said, involuntarily blushing.

"Yeah, Rob, you got something right there," Cyborg said, leaning in closer and pointing at a small smudge of a toffy colored substance. "It looks kinda like...carmel."

Robin's blush visibly deepened to a rash of scarlet. "I don't eat carmel!" he said a little too quickly.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Man, that sure looks like carmel."

Robin wiped at the offending smudge angrily. "Can't we just get back to business? So after the two of them leave -."

It was then that the Common Room doors swooshed open to reveal none other than Raven. The other three froze as she gave each of them a nod of aknowledgement.

Raven made her way to the kitchen to make a pot of herbal tea, but the others still hadn't moved or said anything. They just couldn't look at the sorceress the same way now that she had agreed to go on a date with the little grass stain.

Raven felt their stares, and she didn't like it. She turned around and looked them in the eyes. "What? Is there something...Robin, you have carmel on your face."

Cyborg shouted, "I told you it was carmel!" just as Robin yelled, "I don't eat carmel!"

Raven looked at the two. "It's carmel." And then she turned to continue with her tea.

Robin gave Cyborg a look that clearly said 'You pursue this, and you'll regret it.' Cyborg got the message.

"So, Rae, what you doing this evening?" he said stepping away from his livid leader.

Raven looked at him closely and said, "What do I normally do on a Friday evening? Read and meditate. Goodbye."

She took her tea and left leaving a satisfied Cyborg behind. Her answer couldn't have been more perfect.

"Our girl has a date."

**BB/Rae**

Raven entered her room and set her tea down. She quickly changed into her clothes for her date and sat down on her bed. Now she just had to wait.

Raven waited for a total of thirty seconds before she got out a book to read.

It was 6:45. And she highly doubted he would be on time.

**Okay, the date will start next chapter. I promise! But until then...**

**Please Review!**

**WB101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I have a lot of ideas for the date, but if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them. :)**

**And so the date begins...after my disclaimer thingy...**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Yes, it makes me cry, too. _

**And **_**now **_**it begins...**

Chapter Five: Shattered Glass

Raven was beginning to feel annoyed as the minutes grew longer. She refused to say she was excited for the date, but she didn't particularly enjoy being thought of as second priority either. Her emotions were conflicting in such away that her book was all but forgotten.

She snapped the book closed and went to look in her vanity mirror. Though she had never loved her appearence, Raven thought tonight she looked okay...for what she was anyway.

Suddenly a huge crash brought Raven back from her thoughts. Thinking fast, she quickly put up a energy shield against the wave of shattered glass coming toward her.

The black shield flickered and dissapeared as Raven took a good look at the situation. She immediately wished she hadn't.

A large green raven lay in the middle of her floor with what was left of her window behind it. Broken glass littered the floor all around it.

"Did you really just smash into my window? Please tell me this is just another one of your humorless jokes."

The green raven morphed into Beast Boy...Beast Boy in nice chacki pants with a sky blue polo shirt. And just noticable, a striped clip-on tie. An even bigger surprise was the large bouquet of a dozen red roses in his gloved hands.

He shook his head experimentally spreading powdered glass on her already ruined floor. "Uh, sorry about that. You know how birds kinda fly into glass doors? Well, I guess I kinda...did the same...thing. Whoopsies. But these are for you."

Beast Boy handed the roses to Raven. She silently cursed his sweetness. She bit back her anger at the window and looked to the ceiling. _Date him now, maim him later. _That would work. "Let's just go, Captain Crash."

Beast Boy looked up surprised. Did he just like not get killed? Awesome! Maybe dating the sorceress would have other perks besides the dating itself. Beast Boy hid a smile as her walked over to his _date_ and let her black aura consume him.

A deep icy cold surrounded and became him as he teleported to who knows where. A sudden last minute fear occupied his mind. What if Raven was just saving her anger until they were transported over a...a lake full of radioactive alligators! Oh no, oh no, oh no. This was horrible. Bad! It was - it was...

Perfectly fine...because he found himself in the Jump City Park. Beast Boy jumped out of the aura and did a little dance. "I'm alive! I'm alive! Everbody party cuz Beast Boy's alive!"

Raven looked down at the green super hero. "Beast Boy, I know you don't like black magic, but there's no need to be so dramatic."

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, uh, our reservations are at the Stone Hard Cafe."

Raven nodded her approval while hiding how impressed she really was. "That sounds nice. Let's go."

A big goofy smile rose on Beast Boy's face as he hooked his arm with hers, completely oblivious to Raven's surprised expression.

Raven looked down at their linked arms. She considered setting the overconfident kid straight but decided to let it slide - just this once.

It wasn't like it was bothering her.

**BB/Rae**

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all gathered in Starfire's room when they heard the crash. Starfire's bedroom had been declared headquarters simply because it wasn't crowded with techno gizmos and wanted files and was the biggest and most private room they could think of.

Cyborg stared at the room in a complete daze. "It's so...pink. And purple-y."

Robin was right behind him. "Yeah."

Starfire was right behind him. "Yes. Is it not wonderful?"

"Uh...yeah?" the two boys said in unison. Starfire accepted this as a compliment.

The three cohorts in crime (slightly ironic when you think about their profession) had just settled down to start planning when they heard a huge crash.

"Beast Boy."

Starfire was chosen to take Cyborg's listening device to Raven's room since they assumed that's where the crash had come from. Starfire flew silently to outside her door and placed the tiny silver device on the door.

Back in her room, Cyborg and Robin were listening closely through the headphones. Starfire walked back in her room to find the boys snickering.

"What has amused you so?"

Cyborg looked up. "Huh? Oh, they just left for their date, Star."

Robin tried to control the ridiculous smile on his face but failed miserably. "It turns out Beast Boy crashed through Raven's window."

Starfire covered her mouth with her hand. "But this is horrible! Raven will kill friend Beast Boy, and they will never get to go on their date!"

Cyborg chuckled. "Nah, it's okay, Star. Raven was cool about it...surprisingly."

"Oh." Starfire visibly relaxed.

"But we need to get ready," Robin said, being the leader as always. "We don't have that much time, so we should get back to planning."

Starfire and Robin turned back to their work as Cyborg silently vowed to someday get into Robin's mind and kill his inner Batman.

**Haha...whoopsies. I guess the date will wait until next chapter. Heh heh. I just made a liar out of myself. Never done that one before... But until the ever so procrastinating date...**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**True, it has been a long time, and I'm sorry about that. Heh heh. I'll try to be better about updating. I will! Why do you people doubt me?**

**But I would like to dedicate this chapter to my BFF, Sparx and Nova 4ever. She's a great friend and loyal reviewer. Also, if it wasn't for her, you people out there wouldn't be reading this fic at all. She got me hooked on Teen Titans, BB/Rae, and Fanfiction. I love ya, girl! And you guys should definately check out her story, Before the Storm. It's epic!**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Don't get me all choked up or anything._

Chapter Six: Dinner and Disaster?

"I'm, uh, really really _really_ sorry about, you know, being late." Beast Boy nervously stole a glance at his date as they walked toward the Stone Hard Cafe. "I was helping this woman. She had fainted at the store I was at."

Raven nodded. "Well, aren't you the hero. What made her pass out?"

Beast Boy felt his face flush. It probably wouldn't go over well if he said that she had lost concsious due to shock from hearing that the universal jokester, Beast Boy, had gotten a date with the untouchable Raven. "She, uh, got too much Sun."

"Or did she just spend a little too much time with you?" Raven said, waiting for Beast Boy's reaction.

Three, two, one...

"Hey! People dig me! They can't get enough of the Beast Boy! Just a week ago, a mob of fangirls attacked me while I was at the video game store."

Raven rolled her eyes. She was so _sure_ that Beast Boy had a mob of fangirls.

"Here we are," Beast Boy said, interrupting her thoughts.

It took all of Raven's self control not to gasp when she saw just where 'here' was. They were at the back of a line that had to be, no exaggeration, at least a mile long. It snaked all the way from the door of the Stone Hard Cafe, just barely visible up ahead, to the sidewalk where Beast Boy and Raven found themselves.

Raven gritted her teeth in a desperate attempt to control her anger. "Beast Boy," she said, her voice shaking from her restrained rage. "Did you not think, not have the ability to think ahead, that we might have to wait in a line? Do you not have enough foresight to make reservations?"

A wide smile rose on Beast Boy's face. "Ha! I am smart enough to have fore-whatever. I made reservations!" _Well, Beth did. _

And the two made their way to the front of the line. A bored looking man sighed as he looked at the two of them. Beast Boy had a hologram ring on, so he looked normal, exactly like he did before he turned green. Raven had used magic to create an illusion, so anyone looking directly at her would not see her chakra and her violet hair would seem more black. They looked like a normal teenage couple...yeah, the man had a right to sigh.

"Can I help you?" he said impatiently.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Yeah, my friend and I have a table reserved under 'Logan'."

The man looked at the list lazily. "Yes, I see that. Right this way."

Raven and Beast Boy were led inside the great wooden doors and showed to a table for two in the corner. Soon the couple were sitting down with menus the size of televisions.

"You picked a nice place," Raven said conversationally. "Even if the menu has more food than what could feed a third world country."

Beast Boy laughed. "Seriously! I can't even pronounce half the stuff on here!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Not that that says a whole lot."

"Hey!"

Raven let one of her rare smiles show. Maybe, just maybe, this not date wouldn't be so bad.

**BB/Rae**

Beth groaned to herself and rubbed her temple. She wasn't completely sure that what had just happened had really, well, happened. Why the strong and silent sorceress of the Teen Titans would go out with that accident-waiting-to-happen green bean was a mystery to her, but, hey, didn't they always say 'opposites attract'?

"Or they could totally go wrong and end up killing each other," she muttered to herself. "Wouldn't a wolf and a bunny count as opposites? Look at how they get along."

Beth wandered aimlessly behind the cash register, still trying to get her mind around what was taking place. _Beast Boy_ and _Raven_ going on a _date_.

Well, at least the date was going to go well. She had made sure of that. Beth looked down at the receipt in a last minute check. With her finger, she went down the list of items. Suddenly, Beth did a double take and gasped.

Oh, no! Beth quickly grabbed her coat and was at the door with a speed Kid Flash would have admired. "Hannah, I'm taking off early. G'bye!"

Beth made her way to her car parked on the side of the street. She jumped in and started it. She was driving down the road before she let out the parking brake. (Difficult, but possible as she found out.) But she had to be fast.

If she didn't get there in time, there would be one less member on the Teen Titans.

**BB/Rae**

Robin groaned. He liked Starfire, maybe even loved her, but there were times when he felt like pulling his hair out at her naive actions. Times like right now.

"Starfire, _these _are the disguises you chose?" he said trying to keep his voice as pleasant as he could manage.

Starfire grinned and jumped up and down happily clapping her hands. "Yes! Are they not wonderful? Cyborg, I have purchased the 'disguises' for you also if you wish -"

Cyborg shook his head frantically. "Nah, it's all right, Star. I think I'll stick with the holograph ring."

Robin shot him an envious look.

Starfire tossed his disguise to him and left to go change into her own. Robin looked down at what Starfire had chosen for him and involuntarily shuddered.

Cyborg held up his hands innocently. "Hey, don't look at me, Man. You're the one who let her watch those old Sherlock Holmes movies."

Robin suppressed a growl of rage.

"I'm going to go change," he grumbled and left the Common Room.

Cyborg chuckled and looked down at his own disguise. He was "wearing" baggy pants and a gray T-shirt. He looked...normal. Like some everyday average kid on his way to school. Those certainly weren't words he would usually use to describe himself.

He was going to enjoy today. If not for future blackmail possibilities, for the chance to be normal.

For once.

**I promise that there will be some serious action next chapter. I promise! And I try to, when I can and it's possible and semi-believable and when it doesn't cause me too much pain, keep my promises! Convincing, wasn't it?**

**But until my promised chapter...**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh, I have a feeling no one will believe my excuses, so I'm just going to skip to the disclaimer.**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Yeah...it's probably for the best. _

Chapter Seven: A Touching Moment Turned...?

Robin groaned and resisted the urge to go running full speed through the Common Room window and plunge himself off into the ocean. It would definately save him some embarresment that way though it might ruin his reputation as the fearless leader.

"Tell me, Robin, do you enjoy the 'disguises' I have chosen for you?" Starfire's innocent sweet voice only made the situation worse.

Robin gritted his teeth and hissed out his words. "Star, no one could have picked out a more...unique disguise than you."

Starfire smiled and giggled gleefully. She had pleased Robin!

Cyborg had been doing all he could not to burst out laughing until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He fell out of the couch and started rolling on the floor with tears coming down his flushed face. His laughs came out choppy between his desperate attempts to continue breathing.

Starfire looked down at her incapacitated friend with a concerned expression on her face. "Please, is friend Cyborg...okay?"

Robin looked down with seething anger. "No, he won't be."

Cyborg's laughter subdued to occasional chuckles, and he slowly regained his ability to take in shaky breaths. "Aww, Rob, I mean _Sherlock_, don't choke on your pipe. Your gonna blend in great!"

Robin gritted his teeth once again; he had no idea how he still had any teeth left. He looked down at his outfit and swallowed a growl.

He was wearing a long brown trench coat exactly like something a detective in ancient mystery movies would wear. To complete the outfit was a matching mud brown hat that flopped down over Robin's masked eyes. In a real society like Jump City he would stick out like Raven in a video game store.

Starfire next to Robin was dressed in the exact same way. Cyborg was the only one who would actually blend.

Robin groaned once more and quickly replaced his mask with dark sunglasses. "Let's just go."

Cyborg grinned evilly.

**BB/Rae**

Beth slammed on the brakes narrowly missing an elderly lady crossing the street. Ignoring the shouted insults (Where in the world did a seventy-year-old learn to mouth like that?) she waited for the light to change.

Her foot tapped anxiously out of nervous habit. What was taking so long? Did the light break? Oh, no! If the light broke, then she would have to wait for the cops to show up, and they always took _forever_.

The red light flickered to green.

_I really have to stop doing that, _Beth thought as she floored her vehicle to keep going. In record-breaking time, she swerved into the closest 'parking place' in the Stone Hard Cafe. Of course, all of the speeding, rounding corners, running stop signs, and reckless driving probably helped. Beth just hoped that the guy's foot she ran over healed all right.

The line shocked Beth at first, but she figured it didn't really mattered. Radiating confidence, she strutted/ran toward the front until she saw a pasty middle-aged man.

"Hi, I'm not here to eat. I just need to go inside to talk to someone about important business," she said self righteously.

The man looked up boredly. "Ma'am, unless you have reservations, I can't let you inside."

Beth's artificial smile died on her face. "Look, Dude, I don't know who you think you are, but I need in there. Now!"

The man's expression didn't change in the slightest bit. He could have been at a funeral. "I told you, Kid. No one gets in here unless you have reservations or wait in that very long line. Not even the Titans could get in here without a reservation."

"Mister-"

"Ma'am! Do me a favor and: Go. Away." He went back to whatever he called 'working'.

Beth gritted her teeth and debated on whether she should act on instinct on common sense.

Instinct won.

Beth grabbed the front of the man's shirt and lifted him in the air. Her expression was cold and angry. Her voice came out a scary hiss. "I'm going through that door no matter what you do or say. It's your choice whether I leave you at your stupid job or duct taped to a wall."

Beth set him down and waited for his reaction.

The pathetic excuse for a human being corrected his posture and straightened his tie. "I believe I shall return to my occupation."

Beth snorted. "You do that."

Turning away from the stunned line, Beth walked through the doors. She made her way through the rivers of waiters and customers and searched for Beast Boy and Raven. At last she saw a teenage couple at a table in the corner. Looking closer, she realized it was them.

Beth watched as Beast Boy pulled out a small dark blue velvet box. She gasped as he opened it and showed the contents to Raven. Raven looked stunned; it was the most emotion Beth had ever seen the sorceress show.

Beth clenched her fists until nail marks were sure to show on her palms. Oh, no! She was too late!

Raven was going to kill Beast Boy!

**BB/Rae**

Raven looked at the changeling across from her with something close to fondness. He really could be amusing when he stopped trying so much. Not that she would ever tell him that of course.

Beast Boy was in the middle of a rare story from his past when their food came.

"I was just a little kid, so I didn't realize that lion-equals-bad. Heh heh. I know that now - oooh! Food!"

Raven looked up to see a uniformed waitor bringing platefuls of steaming food. Beast Boy had ordered fettucine noodles with a parmesian sauce. Raven, out of respect for Beast Boy, had also ordered something meat-less: A garden leaf salad adorned in the freshest vegetables. At least, that's what the menu said.

They ate their meals with only casual conversation. It wasn't until their dessert was on the way did things heat up again.

Beast Boy looked nervous. "Um, Raven? I, uh, have something for you."

Raven raised a single eyebrow. It was her version of a dramatic gasp. "Oh?"

Beast Boy nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniscule midnight blue velvet box. Raven looked at it with shock. What was going through the little changeling's head...?

"Raven, you're a really good friend, and I'd like to give you this." Beast Boy opened the box and revealed the inside to Raven's waiting eyes.

Inside, was the most beautiful thing Raven had ever seen. It was a silver chained necklace with a small pendent hanging down. Obsydian and midnight blue gems adorned the edges of an amethyst diamond-shaped crystal.

Raven looked up to Beast Boy's anticipating emerald eyes. "Beast Boy, this is beau..."

And that's about when all rage and pain broke loose.

**Curious? Just a little bit? Yeah, I am extremely mean to break up this touching moment, but I'm going to enjoy this next part way too much. ^_^ By the way, I'd like to thank for the trench coat disguises idea: Thanks!**

**But until we get to that gut-busting hair-pulling heart-breaking moment...**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, since I was so incredibly mean last chapter, I thought I'd go ahead and update. Yes, I realize that I'm a cruel author, and I embrace that. ;) **

**By the way, this is NOT my climax. Trust me when I say this is just the beginning. This story is probably going to end up being up to twenty chapters long. A little warning there.**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Yeah, I know. Mom said I'm not allowed to threaten officials. I don't think it's fair either. _

Chapter Eight: Orange Goo

Raven was mesmerized. She had always tried to tell herself that material possessions, especially those that were only meant for beauty, were completely and utterly pointless, but this necklace, this beautiful amethyst gem, was truly breathtaking. She involuntarily leaned closer until she was just inches away from the jeweled spectacle.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Raven noted a distant scream, "Noooo!" but it just didn't register in time. She was hardly aware of it or anything else for that matter. Her world was centered around the pendent.

Sppppt - splash! Splat!

Suddenly Raven's field of vision erupted in a bright neon orange. She felt a sticky substance make contact with her face. Even before everything fell into place, Raven could already feel searing anger bubbling up.

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy, pure terror in his eyes, stood up and backed cautiously away from the table. What had just happened? The situation before him just didn't make sense.

Raven was standing in a pool of some orange liquid that dripped off her face. Her features were mottled with the substance, lime green silly string, and cold fury.

"Beast Boy," her voice came out a dangerous hiss. "What kind of sick joke do you think this is?"

By now the entire restaurant has turned their eyes to the curious scene at the back table. Waiters and customers alike had even taken out cameras. But it was the whispers that caught the two Titans' ears.

"Did that girl just say 'Beast Boy'?"

"Wow, that kid sure is pale. Doesn't she look kind of like…?"

"OMG! I think those two are Titans! I've got to go call Janie!"

"Whoa, that's a mess."

"Ugh, this salad is disgusting! Why did we eat here again? This is all your fault."

Raven shot Beast Boy a look that could kill. "We should leave," she snarled so just Beast Boy could here. "Once we're away from the witnesses, _then _I'll kill you."

Beast Boy had a feeling she wasn't joking.

"Wait! Wait, Raven! Don't kill the pathetic green bean!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted to the voice.

Raven looked up to see a tall brown-eyed young woman running toward her.

_Oh, what now?_

**BB/Rae**

Beth had seen it all. She watched in what felt like slow motion as the 'necklace' opened up to reveal a spray nozzle. Bright orange liquid squirted out along with lime green tendrils of silly string. It all reached out to Raven like gruesome hands.

And then, _splash!_

It all hit her face head on in a messy display. The splattered goo landed all down her nice blouse and her blue skirt. Beth flinched.

She saw Beast Boy backing away like a cornered animal and Raven coming toward him like a demented huntress. And that was where Beth came in.

"Wait! Wait, Raven! Don't kill the pathetic green bean!"

Beth ignored Beast Boy's protests and hurried toward Raven's side.

"Hi, you don't know me, but I'm Beth Hayes. I sold the necklace to Beast Boy, but there was a mistake. Beast Boy tried to buy an actual necklace, but I accidentally gave him a prank. Well, you know what the prank does. The silly string jumps out from the necklace, but I promise you that Beast Boy thought he had bought you an actual piece of jewelry. It's really not his fault! …surprisingly."

Beth said it all in one breath before Raven could blast her aside or send her to another dimension. When she was done, Beth waited for Raven's reaction.

The violet, no _black_, haired sorceress seemed to be thinking it over. Finally she turned to a cowering Beast Boy. "Is this true?"

Beast Boy nodded frantically.

Raven sighed. "Thanks for telling me before I killed him."

Beth visibly relaxed. "No problem."

Beast Boy, seeing the danger had passed, jumped up from under the table. "So…everything's cool? Awesome! Um, Raven, you want to go get cleaned up and then get out of here?"

Raven nodded. "Nothing would make me happier."

**BB/Rae**

Cyborg chuckled to himself as he reviewed the blackmail photos he had gotten with the hidden camera he had set up aimed at Beast Boy's and Raven's table. They were incredible! The look on Raven's face when she was squirted was indescribable.

"Rob, come look at these!"

Cyborg looked around the crowded street for his 'disguised' friend. The three of them had followed Beast Boy and Raven here. What Beast Boy was thinking was beyond Cyborg.

"Forget it," hissed a trash can.

Cyborg quizzically looked behind the corner dumpster to find Robin, trench coat and all, crouched behind it.

"Man, get out from behind there. You don't stand out that bad," he said reassuringly. Robin shot him a skeptical look.

"Friends! I have located Beast Boy and Raven. They are going toward the park of recreation," Starfire shrieked pointing to a supposedly normal teenage couple.

Cyborg looked up and confirmed their identities. "Yep, it's BB and Rae all right. C'mon Rob, time to move."

Robin groaned and slowly inched out from behind the trash can. "Let's just - just…go."

Robin sniffed and detected a sweet aroma. He looked across the street to a vendor and instantly felt his mouth water.

Caramel.

He shouldn't. He really couldn't. Robin knew that it would only cause trouble if he did. There was no possible way that he would…

"Hey, guys? Ya'll go on ahead. I'll be right back…"

Cyborg cast him a confused look but shrugged. Starfire followed the disguised half-robot to Jump City Park.

Robin, however, stalked off to the sweet stand.

"Hello…uh, Sir," the vendor faltered at the trench coat. Robin didn't blame him. "How can I help you this day?"

Robin scanned the display of chocolate and fruity pastries and…_caramel_. "Um, yes, you can. What all do you have that contains caramel?"

The vendor pointed to various groups of candies. "We have regular caramels, chocolate-covered caramels, peanut-filled caramels -"

The list went on and on. Robin hoped it only _felt_ like he was drooling on his trench coat.

"Um, I believe I would like ten of the regular caramels. You know what? Make that twenty. And I want another twenty of the peanut-caramel clusters. And another twenty of the strawberry caramels. And ten caramel sticks. You know, I'll make this easy on you. Just give me everything that has even the slightest bit of caramel in it…"

The vendor was very _very_ afraid.

**Ha-ha. I'm not done with Robin's little crazed caramel obsession. But what did you guys think of the pranked necklace? I thought it was pretty funny. But anyway,**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with a bang! BANG! See? There was the bang…*cough* Anyway, I hereby give you the next chapter.**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Yeah, my therapist says I'll get over that someday. I don't believe her. _

Chapter Nine: Attack of the …Fan Girls?

Beth sighed in relief. She had gotten to the restaurant in time (barely), explained that everything was a sick accident (barely), and kept Raven from killing Beast Boy (barely). All in all, Beth had saved the Titans. What would the world do without her?

Beth looked around at the shell shocked dining room and chuckled to herself. These people were so crazy. They could barely get their minds around their salads, let alone the fact that two superheroes had just about had a fight to the death before them.

These people needed a life.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you Elizabeth Annette Hayes?"

Beth flinched at her whole name and turned to see a very official looking officer standing stiffly. He was accompanied by another officer that looked more like he belonged in a clown suit, not a uniform.

"Actually, I go by 'Beth". Now what do you want, Buddy?" she said bluntly.

The first officer looked appalled by being addressed to in such a manner, but the second one seemed pleased.

"I like her! She's got sass!" he shouted so half the room swiveled their heads. The first officer slapped his forehead.

"My name is Officer Donavon, Marian Donovan-"

"Marian…?"

"- and this is my partner, Officer Cheswick -"

"But you can call me Bernie!"

"- and we're here because we have been informed that an individual by the name of Elizabeth Annette -"

Beth flinched.

"- was caught threatening and disrupting the peace and, worst of all, cutting in line! That would be you."

Beth put her hand on her hip and gave Donavon The Look. "Donny (I am not going to bother asking because I'm going to call you 'Donny' whether you like it or not.), I was on a mission to save a life. Now, how about you scurry on home to your room in the basement and have your mommy fix you a snack. I have places to be."

Bernie burst out laughing. "Old Marian can't do that! His mommy doesn't know how to cook!"

Beth raised an eyebrow and inwardly shuddered. Officer Donavon, on the other hand, was turning an impressive red. "Ma'am, I am forced to take you into custody until -"

"Donny, I am forced to tell you that you need to stop letting your mommy dress you," Beth interrupted with a smirk.

Bernie slapped his knee and started laughing even harder. "I told you, Donny, I told you! You can't let your mommy pick out your clothes after you turn forty!"

Beth had no idea a human face could turn that shade of purple.

"Ma'am!" Officer Donavon sputtered. "You will be taken into a holding center until-!"

Beth figured now would be a good time to remove herself from the scene. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but…later!"

Beth was out the door and down the street before Officer Donavon could even take out his radio to call for backup.

Bernie hadn't even stopped laughing.

**BB/Rae**

Beast Boy nervously reached for Raven's hand. He knew he had just escaped a painful death and probably wasn't on the best of terms with his date at the moment, but common sense had never been his thing.

Raven looked startled as a warm gloved hand found her cool one. "Beast Boy…"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"…don't call me 'Rae'."

"Okay, Raven," he said cheerfully.

The two walked together across the fresh green grass of the park. It was so peaceful. Rosy tendrils were rising from the sun and flicking out to the soft orange and yellow sky.

Beast Boy led Raven to the edge of the park where a line of trees acted as a wall. Raven trustingly followed him until she saw what the trees were hiding.

"It's a creek."

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered. "I found it one time when I was flying as a bird over here. Some kid knocked me in the head with a Frisbee, and I took a nose dive for the water."

"You said that you had flown through a cloud."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I thought I'd save this place for a special occasion."

Raven felt a blush color her face. Did he consider this a special occasion? This time he was spending with her, he thought it was special? Raven searched herself for a reaction, a feeling in response for this realization. But there was none, just a warm sensation she didn't quite have a name for.

_I'm happy, _she thought, finally realizing it herself. _I'm actually enjoying myself. _The newfound knowledge shocked her so badly that a distant rock on the creek bed exploded.

"Raven, do you want to sit here?"

Raven, so caught up in her thoughts, didn't realize that her companion had sat down at the edge of the creek. She mimicked him.

Beast Boy let a small smile rise on his face. He had done it. He had created the perfect romantic moment. He and his date were sitting on the grass gazing at a beautiful sunset and listening to the trickle of a bubbling creek. Perfect.

Beast Boy scooted a little closer to the beautiful sorceress. "You know, Rae? I think your really pretty. And you definitely know how to kick some bad guy butt."

This is thought of as a compliment in the superhero world.

Raven didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run away to a different dimension and then blast Beast Boy through a wall for good measure. But part of her wanted to lean a little closer…a little closer…closer….

Beast Boy could now smell her scent, a soft violet lavender. It was intoxicating. There was no other place he would rather be right now…not even beating Cyborg at Mega Monkeys 9.

The two leaned closer and closer and…

But, of course, it couldn't last.

Because this is Beast Boy and Raven we're talking about.

"OMG! It's Beast Boy! And some other girl. But BEAST BOY!"

Raven never saw it coming. A wave, no, a hurricane of people stampeded past her in a rush of screams and plowing feet. She looked and saw the people, she now noticed that they were all teenage girls, pick up her date and cart him off.

Beast Boy thrashed his limbs desperately and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Help me! Help! It's attack of the fan girls! They're going to rip me open and boil me alive! Help me! Agggghhhhh - oof!"

One of the girls stuffed what looked to be a sparkly scarf in poor Beast Boy's mouth.

Raven stared dumbstruck as her date was carried out of sight by vicious crazy mental hospital escapee fan girls. That is not something you do everyday.

Raven sighed. Why did these things always happen to her? She gave a last wistful look to the romantic spot where she had shared a…moment, and then flew off to go save her date from debatably cannibalistic fan girls.

**BB/Rae**

"Man, did you just see that?"

"Yeah, and I wish I didn't."

"Oh my! Our friend has been taken by carnivorous Earth girls who wish to harm him!"

Cyborg turned to Star and tried to give her a reassuring smile. It might have worked better if the human half of his face wasn't ghostly pale. "Don't worry, Star. Raven will kick their butts and save Beast Boy."

Robin shook his head disbelievingly like he was still trying to come to terms with what just happened. "Beast Boy was just carried off by savage fan girls," he said as if in a trance.

Cyborg nodded as Starfire tried to keep from weeping.

Cy gazed off in the direction they disappeared in. "Maybe we should help…you know, just in case Raven can't handle them."

"Cy," Robin answered. "Raven has taken down a lot of criminals on her own and even brought down Trigon the Terrible, the most feared demon in the universe…yeah, you're right. She's going to need backup."

**BB/Rae**

Beth skidded to a stop and leaned against the side of a store, panting heavily. Dumb and Dumber had been chasing her for twenty blocks. What was their problem?

"Hey, kid! Come back!" came Officer Donavon's distant pleading shout.

Beth breathed heavily and tried to think of where to go from here. She could try to blend in with the citizens. That might work. Or she could keep running until she lost them. Nah. She could always give in. That was a big N-O. Maybe she could hide out somewhere. But where…?

"I've got you now!" Mr. Too-Big-For-His-Britches smirked triumphantly and he motioned to the at least fifty officers behind him. "There is no point in running. You are outnumbered."

Beth's thoughts raced. This did not look good. She backed slowly in the alley between two stores until her back hit a wooden wall. An idea popped into her mind as she surveyed the huge dumpster place oh so strategically.

"You know, Donny, I'd love to hang around with you and your losers, but I've got other things to do. See ya!"

Beth jumped on to the dumpster and then took the easy leap over the wooden fence. She hit the ground running, but that didn't stop the officers from hearing her last yell.

"Get a life! Or a girlfriend!"

Officer Donavon gritted his teeth furiously. "I want every officer in the city out patrolling for that girl," he commanded his crew.

Bernie simply stared at the wall, looking bemused. "I like her. She's got sass."

**So how was this turn of events? I'd like to know what you guys think. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! I have finally updated! Everybody give a huge cheer! …*cricket chirp* …well, anyway, the next chapter!**

_I do not own Teen Titans. Nor does Me. Or Myself. So…sorry. _

Chapter Ten: The Chase (dramatic music)

Beast Boy couldn't believe what was happening. His dream come true had become a nightmare! He was being carried by a mob of savage fan girls who seemed like they would tear him apart at the slightest bit of encouragement. How was that for irony?

His powers were practically useless in this situation. He couldn't transform into anything big or vicious due to the possibility of harming 'innocent' citizens, and he couldn't be anything small or it would just make the girls' jobs easier.

He just had to hope his muffled screams would bring someone to help him. Raven was probably on her way right now to save her poor captured date.

Beast Boy shuddered. It was a sad day for mankind when the boyfriend was getting his butt saved by his girlfriend.

**BB/Rae**

Beth gazed at her work with satisfaction. She had done a pretty good job in her opinion. The duct tape and hot glue had been great touches to her little defense plan with the police officers. All in all, it was going to be very interesting.

Outside in the street she could hear about fifteen of them wandering noisily through the crowded city area. She had led them into this block and had then taken refuge in a closed deli shop.

It was the jar of honey on the counter that had given her the marvelous idea.

"Let's try in here," came a gravelly voice. It was right outside the deli.

Beth quickly took to her hiding spot behind the counter and waited.

"Wait!" Beth recognized this voice as old Officer Donavon's. "I'm the leader, so I should enter first!"

Beth rolled her eyes. He was so pathetic. But let him go first. Let him see the nice little surprise she had planned for them.

Officer Donavon bravely took the first step into the recently closed down deli shop as the rest of his patrol watched. If only he had seen the little practically invisible string stretched across the doorway. If only he had seen the bucket of honey coming toward him that the string had triggered. If only he had seen the way those funny green leaves were going to fall on him. (He later learned those 'funny green leaves' were poison ivy.) If only he had seen the hot glue covering one of the walls waiting just for him. If only he had seen the duct tape.

Oh, well.

Beth took a quick glimpse as her beautiful machinery started to work and then hurried out the back door. She really didn't want to be around when Old Donny hit the wall.

**BB/Rae**

Raven was extremely ticked off. Just when she was finally having a moment with her immature green teammate, something like this happens. Something like said green teammate being carried off by savage fan girls.

Raven stealthily flew off in the direction the stampede of obsessed girls had taken off, too. But how exactly was she going to pull off her little rescue?

She could pull off some major awesome powers and scare the girls until they were mentally scarred for life. Somehow she didn't think that idea would sit well with Robin. She could demand her friend back. …no, that wasn't going to get her anywhere. Maybe she could just…just…eh, she had nothing.

But there had to be some way to do this! There had to be!

The crowd of girls were prominent in the dying light of the sun. She couldn't be sure, but Raven thought she might could see a struggling Beast Boy somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh, boy," she muttered to herself.

Well, she obviously wasn't going to get her date back as the innocent teenage girl going on her first date. She had to get him back as Raven, kick butt teen superhero.

"This is going to be interesting."

**BB/Rae**

Beast Boy had just about given up hope. Here he was: tied up, gagged, and in the middle of a crowd of vicious fan girls.

And just when he had gone out on a date with Raven, too.

Raven! No, he had to get out of this. If for nothing else, for Raven. Beast Boy morphed into a fish first. The ropes that had bound his arms now laid uselessly on the ground. Gasps and shrieks could be heard from the shocked girls at the disappearance of their 'true love'.

Satisfied, Beast Boy then transformed into a huge green elephant. The shrieks were immediate, and he chuckled to himself as best he could in elephant form.

_I'm home free, _he thought cheerfully as he lumbered off in the direction he was just dragged from.

Beast Boy should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Piles of fan girls literally threw themselves on him and started climbing up his tree trunk like legs. The giant elephant swayed and threatened to topple.

Timber!

Beast Boy's great escape plan was gone. He was now being hammered on by tiny fists. The pain made him return to his human form. "What is the matter with you people?" he cried in exasperation.

"I love you!"

"Beast Boy, marry me!"

"My therapist told me to join a club, and I choose this one!"

"We were meant to be!"

"Eh, I'm just here for the mob."

"I'm your true love!"

Beast Boy was truly frightened.

**BB/Rae**

Shelly was in love. She truly did love Beast Boy with all her heart. And now was she getting to tell him so.

Along with hundreds of other girls.

Shelly grabbed some rope to tie up her true love, so he wouldn't get away. And when he had no choice but to stay put, they would…make their declarations of love? Make him choose which girl he would marry? Hmm, Shelly would have to think about that later. But for now, all that mattered was making sure the _hot_ green changeling stayed right where she wanted him.

"Hey, what's that?"

As if one body, all the girls including Shelly moved to look in the direction the nameless shouter was pointing.

"It's a bird?"

"A plane!"

"No! It's a UFO!"

"You dork, it's Raven."

"Oh."

…

"Agghhhhhhh!"

Shelly ran hysterically like everyone else around her. Raven! It's Raven! Another member of the Teen Titans who was sure to take her true love away from her!

_Of course…we could fight. Stand our ground, _she thought to herself mid-scream. About one hundred to two hundred girls against this one superhero. What could it hurt? Beast Boy was _her_ true love, and Raven surely wouldn't be allowed to hurt them…

Shelly opened her mouth to scream, "Run for your lives! It's RAVEN!"

**BB/Rae**

Raven rolled her eyes. All she had to do was fly into this hoard of fan girls with her uniform on, and she was going to get her date back. How easy (and pathetic) was this?

Raven touched ground in the middle of the hysterical girls. "Look, I just want my teammate back," she deadpanned.

No one was listening. The tornado of running girls showed no sign of calming down and returning to sanity.

Raven sighed and used her powers to release Beast Boy from his bonds. He quickly stood up and stretched out his muscles.

"Heh heh…Cyborg and Robin never find out about this, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So, uh, shall we continue _our date_?" Beast Boy asked, whispering the last two words.

Raven sighed. "I guess. But let's get out of this insanity first."

Beast Boy felt her black aura consume him and braced himself for a rough journey.

**BB/Rae**

"Cyborg…Cyborg? Cyborg!"

Cyborg blinked his eyes lazily and stared up into his leader's face. "Wha hap'nin?"

"We just saw a mob of fan girls attack a green elephant, and Raven saved her boyfriend's butt. You passed out somewhere in there."

Cyborg blinked again, trying to make sense of things. "Oh…did we get it on camera?"

A smile graced Robin's lips. A smile that could only be described as an evil smile. "Every bit."

Cyborg grinned in return, but a serious puzzled expression then crossed his face. "Hey, Robin…is that caramel on your face?"

Robin's face instantly turned beet red. His voice trembled with rage. "It's. Not. Car-!"

"Friends!" Starfire suddenly cried. "We do not know where Beast Boy and Raven have gone! We must locate them!"

The two boys finally stood up to the truth in Starfire's words. Stupid logical thinking. It always got in the way.

**So there we go! Tell me, did the constantly changing points of view show the story line well or was it just annoying? And yeah, I did have to use the bird-plane thing. Yes, I'm extremely corny. But I'm okay with that.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Teen Titans. Sad, isn't it?_

Chapter Eleven: Problem X

"Wow…" Raven stared at the big colorful poster hanging on the wall advertising the movie they were going to see. It was - *gasp* - Wicked Scary IX. Big surprise. How many movies can they make out of one villain? "This is a shocker."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Everyone loves a classic horror."

"Right…everybody…"

The couple walked through the doors of the big movie theater. Beast Boy bought a jumbo tub of popcorn and a large coke. Raven bought a small tea. Polar opposites? Beast Boy and Raven? Nah.

"Theater ten. Have a nice movie," a pimply teenage boy said with a bored tone as he took the tickets and pointed them in the right direction.

"Wow," Beast Boy said once they were out of earshot. "We're not even disguised, and he didn't recognize us."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Or maybe he just didn't care."

Beast Boy grinned. "Need I remind you that a mob of fan girls seemed to care a lot?"

"Do you want me to remind you?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "No," he said meekly.

The only other people beside Beast Boy and Raven in the theater were an elderly couple and a teenage boy sitting in the far back corner. Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So…uh, you want to sit in the back?"

Raven's eyes widened as her mind slowly began to realize what teenage couples usually did in dark movie theaters…in the very back…

"Let's sit over here," Raven said suddenly and pointedly sat right behind the couple that had to be older than Jump City itself. Beast Boy followed.

"Hello, Dears," the woman said in her old lady voice. "The two of you love Wicked Scary, too?"

Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. "It's my favorite movie ever!"

"Us, too!" the man said with the same vigor. They immediately launched into a complicated debate about whether the first, second, or seventh movie was the best.

Raven rubbed her temples. How did she get stuck in this situation? Oh, right. She agreed to go on a not date with Beast Boy. That's how.

At last, the movie started and the three movie addicts instantly quieted. Raven was grateful for that, but almost wished for their annoying voices again when the actual movie started. The special effects were pathetic in this one, so Raven definitely didn't have to worry about her powers this time. How Beast Boy was entertained by this was beyond Raven's logical mind.

"Ah! The horror!" the old man shouted suddenly when an obviously cardboard monster flew on screen. He stood up and frantically departed from the theater, his hands waving like a crazy person.

"Honey!" the woman called and followed.

"Well, that was odd," Raven said finally after the awkward silence that followed.

"No joke," Beast Boy agreed.

"For real," said a third voice. Raven and Beast Boy turned to their right to see none other than…

Red X!

"It's a surprise to see you here," Raven deadpanned as Beast Boy tried to get over his shock.

"No kidding," Red X said in that weird mechanical voice. "I could say the same to you. What's the dark bird doing with the green goof?"

"Hey! I happen to be on a date!" Beast Boy shouted just as Raven said, "None of your business."

Red X's eyes widened under his mask as Raven face palmed.

"You two…are on a - date?" And then he seemingly pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a very good picture of the empath and the changeling sitting next to each other in a movie theater. "This will be a great one for the Internet!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted, fully aware that his life was quite literally on the line. "Wait! We'll do anything - anything at all! - if you give us that camera."

Red X smiled. A smile that could only be described as an evil smile.

"Anything…?"

**BB/Rae**

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Beast Boy said nervously. No one could really blame him. After all, he was dressed in a pink fluffy dress with makeup and everything. A blond curly wig covered his natural green tint. He looked like a - well, a girl.

Red X chuckled. "You look great, kid. Now you're clear on the plan? You lure the girl into the alley, and I'll take it from there. If you tell anyone about this, a certain picture will end up all over the Internet."

Beast Boy tugged at the pink frills. "Why couldn't I have gotten the girl in the alley in my own clothes?"

"Simple. Your outfit amuses me. Now get moving!"

Beast Boy stumbled awkwardly in his high heels. "Who knew I'd ever be helping Red X ask out a girl he likes - in a dress!" he muttered to himself. Raven was back with Red X to make sure he didn't take off without upholding his part of the deal.

Red X had said that the girl he wanted to go on a date with was running from the police and should be going past the alley entry at any time. Apparently the criminal had been stalking this girl for a while.

Beast Girl - er, I mean…Beast _Boy _- positioned himself in front of the entrance and waited for this girl to pass by. He didn't have to wait long. All of a sudden a rocketing torpedo shot into his side.

"Watch it!" the girl shouted and picked herself up from the ground. She held out her hand to help the sprawled out Beast Boy up, too.

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy rambled. "But could you…follow me? I need you to - Beth?"

"How do you know me?" Beth asked suspiciously. The makeup was carefully applied after all. Red X was a man of many talents.

Beast Boy's tiny little mind raced. How was he going to pull this off? How was he going to get Beth to go into the alley? Wait - why was Beth being chased by the police?

"Um…I've seen you around?" Beast Boy answered.

Beth raised a single eyebrow. "…right. Look, I've got to get going. There's this really annoying loser following me, and I need to get away. Nice running into you. Bye."

She started to take off again when Beast Boy - wearing a dress, let's not forget that part - stepped in front of her. "Um, wait! I know a shortcut to a candy shop! It's right through this alley."

Beth looked at her - I mean, _him_ - suspiciously. "You sure?" A shout could be heard in the distance.

"Yeah," Beast Boy shouted enthusiastically as he took off down the alley. Luckily - or unluckily, depends on your point of view - Beth followed the pink dress into the dark alley until there was nothing to see. The prominent pink fluff had disappeared.

"Hello, Beth. Nice to meet you," came a smooth voice.

Beth rolled her eyes and faced her suitor.

**BB/Rae**

Cyborg gleefully went through the pictures on the camera in his arm. "This is so sweet!" he squealed.

Robin nodded. "I almost feel bad about this. The guy's wearing a pink dress! …and we really should have caught Red X while we had the chance."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Man, give it a rest already! This is about blackmail not criminals!"

Starfire giggled off to the side. "Friends, I do believe Beast Boy has removed his most lovely article of clothing and is now taking Raven to another place."

Cyborg stood up. "Great! More blackmail…"

**Sorry, it's taken so long. Hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: After this chapter, there will be only an epilogue and that is it. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!**

_I do not own Teen Titans in any form, shape, size, color, texture, awesomeness, or any other words I am too lazy to think of. Thank you. _

Chapter Twelve: Busted!

"How about we…just take a walk?" Beast Boy suggested after he had scrubbed all of the makeup - yes, makeup - off his face.

Raven agreed. This not-date had been one thing after another, and she was tired of it. Couldn't they just have some time alone without something weird happening? …of course not.

The two superheroes decided to take a peaceful path around town where they hopefully could relax in peace.

"Raven," Beast Boy began uncertainly. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you all night."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy waited for some other response, but, realizing he wasn't getting any, continued. "I kind of…um, sort of? Maybe just a little teensy weensy bit…might li-"

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped.

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"It's Control Freak."

Beast Boy felt his hope shrivel up and die. "Oh, okay…I guess that means we have to fight him, huh?"

Raven grimly nodded.

"Yay…"

**BB/Rae**

Cyborg and Starfire watched as Control Freak terrorized the little video game store while explaining to some geek how to get past the wormhole on Level 8 of…something.

"Should we not attack?" Starfire asked, concern shining in her eyes for the perfectly normal citizens being exposed to whatever disease that made Control Freak what he was.

Cyborg shrugged. "B and Rae can handle it. Who knows? Maybe we can get a few embarrassing photos off of this."

Robin took a break from licking his caramel on a stick to add his two cents. "Well, if the two of them got hurt, it would be our fault… It just wouldn't be responsible." He took a bite of his bar of caramel.

"Yeah, but if we interfered, that might be taking away good blackmail opportunities. Could you live that down?" Cyborg countered.

Robin paused from his caramel glazed and caramel filled donut to consider this. "Eh, you're right."

Cyborg smirked. "Besides, Rae can take about any bad guy - even with BB by her side."

Starfire nodded in agreement. Robin was too busy taking care of his caramel cubes.

Cyborg's expression turned to puzzlement of Robin's lack of complaining about not taking down the criminal himself. He reached over and jerked the newspaper Robin was hiding behind away to find…

"Man, you got a serious problem."

Robin's mask went wide, seeing that he had been discovered. Mountains of caramel as high as the tallest newspaper Robin could find were piled around him.

"I don't eat caramel!" he defended despite the evidence being all over his face, fingers, and, well, everywhere.

"Please, is this not the sweet unhealthy candy right here?" Starfire asked pointing toward the piles of candy. "What sort of activity are you partaking in if you are not consuming that which is edible?"

Cyborg smirked. "Illegal caramel activities?"

Starfire gasped. "Oh, Robin! Please, you are not taking part in caramel activities of which are against the law?"

Robin sighed and face palmed. "Starfire, I'm not doing anything illegal, and I don't eat caramel. I'm just… just collecting the caramel for the orphanage?"

"Oh, this is most wonderful! We must deliver the caramel to this orphanage of this very moment! Let us go!" Starfire gathered all of the candy in her arms and began to fly in the direction of the Jump City orphanage.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin desperately cried, nearly in tears at seeing his beloved caramel being taken away. Robin hesitated only to send Cyborg a deadly glare, and then he hightailed it after Starfire.

Cyborg chuckled to himself. "Ah, young love," he muttered, not sure of whether he was referring to Robin and Starfire or Robin and caramel.

"Hello Cyborg."

Cyborg had never been so scared in his life - not even when BumbleBee was after him for teaching Mas and Menos how to hack into her diary on the super computer. Raven was right behind him.

He slowly turned around. "Heh…heh…speaking of young love."

Raven's expression clearly said 'You are going to die a slow and painful death.' Beast Boy merely looked shocked.

"Um, how did you find out?" Cyborg asked to sidetrack her from killing him immediately. He needed to write out his will.

"I'm an empath. You're just lucky I was too distracted to catch you earlier. But you're still going to die," she said in that lethal monotone voice.

Cyborg nervously chuckled. "Any chance on getting a head start?"

"One," Raven growled. Cyborg was out of his chair by two and almost out of sight by three. Not far enough though.

Raven grabbed the struggling teen with her black claw of energy. "I love that you can do that," Beast Boy commented, now over his shock and fully aware that Cyborg had to have blackmail that would have him the laughing stock of the Titans _again_ if he didn't get to it.

"I think it's time we go home."

**BB/Rae**

"I hate you all," Raven deadpanned.

Starfire and Robin were caught in the orphanage where Robin was taking caramel away as fast as Starfire was giving it out. The two were now sitting shamefully on the sofa - Robin, of course, was gnawing on a caramel bar. Cyborg, too, was mentally writing his will on the cushions.

"And you guys call me immature," Beast Boy commented smugly. "Look who's the mature one now! That's right. Me! Me me me me me ME!" Beast Boy broke out the cabbage patch as he continued his chant. "I got a date! I'm mature! You guys aren't! You will live alone with a cat! I'm so awesome! I got a date! I…I"

Beast Boy withered under Raven's death glare and obediently quieted.

"Yep, he's got a girlfriend now," Cyborg commented.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"I might just let you three live if you give me all the blackmail you collected," Raven offered, clearly showing that this was the best offer they were going to get. Cyborg was literally crying as he turned over all of the cameras and videos.

As soon as they were allowed to go, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire jumped up and quickly left before Raven's mercy ran out. At least, they thought they had gotten off easy. If only they knew what she had planned for them in the morning…

"So, um, I guess this not-date didn't turn out like it was supposed to, huh?" Beast Boy admitted meekly.

Raven allowed one of her rare small smiles to grace her lips. "I suppose not, but it…wasn't horrible."

Beast Boy's ears perked up, and his eyes brightened. "Really? Would you…want to do it again sometime?"

*smack* !

Beast Boy's ears drooped again. "Yeah, I guess your right, but -"

"Maybe some time."

Raven had already left the Common Room before Beast Boy fully registered her words. "Really?" he asked the air. "Raven might go on another date with me? Yes! Yes, yes, yes! That means she might like me! Sort of like I like… I mean, um…cool."

**BB/Rae**

Raven was happy to be back in her regular old uniform and happy to be back to normal…for the most part. She hated to admit that she didn't think things would ever be 'normal' between her and Beast Boy again - not after what he had made her feel.

But maybe they would still be…nice.

Raven smiled to herself. Yes, they would definitely be nice.

**BB/Rae**

"Donny, I told you! Old Donny, I told you that we shouldn't have chased that girl. I told you, didn't I? And look where your choices got us. Duct taped to a wall and covered in honey and feathers and -."

"Oh, shut up, Bernie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Jump City Gazette**

* * *

**Trouble in Titans' Tower?**

Oddly, early on Sunday morning, screaming could be heard from the home of Jump City's known superheroes. No one is for sure of what caused the horror of the teens, but there are plenty of rumors floating around.

The most popular theory given by an elderly couple was "It's Wicked Scary! No one can escape the Wicked Scary!"

Though this comment was taken by some as "utterly ridiculous", it is still highly believed throughout Jump City's teenage, elderly, and toddler population.

After getting past Titans' Tower many security systems and booby traps (It's okay, Charlie. Your skin is bound to turn back to its normal color eventually.), one of the Gazette's reporters did manage to get access to the only two Titans available: Beast Boy and Raven.

"Beast Boy, do you know the cause of the screaming? Where are the other Titans? What is your favorite animal? Do you have a girlfriend? Did you use bribery to get said girlfriend? How do you feel about this interview? Do you think I'm being too personal? What is your favorite color? Why aren't you answering my questions?" our professional reporter who's identity was disclosed for security purposes.

Beast Boy overwhelmed replied with a simple, "Uh…" And that was all he had to say on that matter.

Things got juicy, however, when the interview turned to Teen Titan Raven. Juicy meaning that tomato was very juicy and a little too ripe.

"So Raven, do you know the cause of the screaming?"

"Yes."

"Will you share this with us?"

"No."

"What if we said please?"

"No."

"Please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"How about a cherry?"

"No."

"Why is this? Are you guilty of some deep dark secret Jump City doesn't know about?"

"This is none of your business, and if you value your life at all, you will leave."

"Yes, yes, please, tell me more about -"

_Splat!_

Our reporter was then compromised, and no more information was given on the matter. Perhaps the world will never know if Beast Boy used bribery to get a girlfriend - oh, and what all the screaming was about.

* * *

**Police Officer Disgraced**

Officer Donovan of the Jump City police force was stripped of his status, his dignity, and apparently his pants on Saturday night as he was discovered duct taped to a wall with honey and feathers dripping from his uniform.

"It was that girl! That Elizabeth!" the delusional man wailed as he was placed in his personally monogrammed straight jacket.

Donovan then made a run for it to 'capture that Elizabeth' until he tripped over a curiously placed wire and fell flat on his face. When the ruined man got to his feet once again, he was missing a vital part of his attire.

"My pants!" The shriek echoed all throughout Jump City as the poor old man tried to regain the poorly patched garment.

As this was taking place, a completely unrelated event was happening. Beth, a cashier, was temporarily arrested by the Jump City Police under crimes of associating with a criminal and sarcastic remarks to officers. Beth was immediately released by Teen Titan Beast Boy with the excuse of "Beth was part of a secret mission." This excuse was believed by no one, but no one argue with a superhero.

Some question the possibility of Beth being the 'Elizabeth' that Donovan was hysterically wailing about, but this, of course, is just plain silly. The names 'Elizabeth' and 'Beth' are nothing alike after all.

* * *

**A New Star**

Bernie Rimes, a former police officer and citizen of Jump City, has been promoted to a new job - in Hollywood. The deputy was offered an acting career in the upcoming movie, 'Idiots Like Us'. The movie is expected to be a huge hit.

When asked about his opinion on the surprise, Bernie replied, "Dang excited, buddy!" We all believe his new job will be a great success.

* * *

**Caramel Rehab**

We oh so intelligent and good-looking workers in the newspaper office have just received word that Robin, former sidekick to Batman and current Teen Titan, will be sent to Caramel Rehab.

No one is completely sure of why this event is taking place, so a crew of reporters went out to collect the gossip - um, I mean…cold hard facts.

An instructor of the Jump City orphanage was immediately found pushing a grocery cart full of empty cans on the street muttering, "Caramel…caramel…don't touch…caramel…"

"Please, what do you know about Robin and caramel?"

"Don't take the caramel! Don't touch it!"

"Okay…noted. But what experience do you have of this?"

"Just don't touch it! Never take the caramel!"

"Once again, noted. But -?" Our reporter did not see the very painful metal bat under all the cans.

"Don't. Touch. The. _Caramel!" _

The disturbed young man will be sharing a padded cell with Robin.

And our reporter should be out of the hospital soon.

* * *

**Infamous Beast Boy Falls in Lake of Radioactive Crocodiles**

Beast Boy, known Teen Titan, has just been reported that he had fallen into a lake of radioactive crocodiles. Why is there a pit of crocodiles in Jump City? How did these crocodiles become radioactive in the first place? No one knows.

Luckily, the teen managed to escape the deadly trap by transforming into a green bird and flying away, but it was a close call. One crocodile actually bit and tore a hole in Beast Boy's uniform right…well, this information was classified about the exact location of the hole.

Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, was coincidentally on scene and able to answer a few questions.

"Robin, did you see what happened to Beast Boy and the lake of radioactive crocodiles?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Would you please share this with us?"

"He…um, fell."

"I see. Was this simply another ridiculous move on Beast Boy's part?"

"Y - yeah! Sure, let's go with that."

"Robin, are you aware that you dress like a traffic light?"

"Grr…this is my uniform, and it is none of your business."

"Did you know that you are considered a fashion disgrace to the superhero world?"

We are not completely sure where our reporter is at the moment, but he is sure to come back to us soon - we hope.

* * *

**Newspaper Understaffed **

It has just come to the attention of the Jump City Gazette that we are desperately understaffed. It seems that many of our reporters have ended up in hospitals, disappeared for unknown reasons, and quit.

You know what? This job stinks. I quit, too. I'm out of here.


End file.
